


Uncertainty and Regret

by NebulasPrime



Series: Futanari [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Follows Canon, Futanari, Mentions of Past Events, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Sorry about the wait. The past months had been crazy.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Josh Maxwell, Tifa Lockhart/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Futanari [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Uncertainty and Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> Sorry about the wait. The past months had been crazy.

A sigh came from a young, black haired women as she wiped down the top of the bar for the umpteenth time. Mind filled with memories of the past. A painful past that just reminded of her things that could be changed if people went down a different path, or if certain events had been altered in the slightest. Sadly, these paths were now closed forever, and won’t ever change. Leaving behind deep scars in the people who participated I the revolution that turned into saving the very world they live in. All because of a sociopath who, at least in her opinion, had messed up views on the world. If the fact he nearly destroyed their planet was any clue in that perspective.

Sometimes she wondered how everything would have played out if the SOLIDER program didn’t exist. If Shinra corporation was not so big to the point it became the government. Wondering if Sephiroth would have been a friend of theirs than the sociopath he had become. Not that it mattered anyway. There was no way to change their bloody past where everyone could have survived with less sacrifices. It would be a miracle if they could. A miracle that will never be answered by the gods of their world. Merely having to live with the chooses they made, and the consequences made by them. This just made her go back to why she was thinking about this in the first place. The very worry she had for Cloud and the guilt he felt. He was doing better than previously since the defeat of SIN Bahamut, but there was still guilt and issues that traveled from the fall of Shinra. She couldn’t help to worry for him. Feel like he was ignoring their advice and efforts to make him feel better than before. Which in turn made her worry even more than before. At least, a time before SIN Bahamut, it was manageable but now it just made her anxious with all the emotions building. She could not help to be a little bit happy he was in the city now.

She also guessed that all the emotions finally made her realized any relationship with Cloud would not be worth it. To damage to make anything work or worthwhile in the first place. He was to stuck in the past while she saw the future. A future where it was better and easier for the next generation. Where they are no longer plagued by the disasters likes Shinra and Sephiroth. Truthfully, she was sick and tired of it all. It had gotten to the point it made her sick. Sick of her mind being filled with thoughts of Cloud daily. She had seen how the children reacted when they saw the glances of er down and devastated. Her trust in the man slowly breaking.

The hand holding the rag slammed down on the top of the bar. This entire thing made her so frustrated. At this point she felt like taking a drink herself even though it was the middle of the day. Midday drinking was something she rarely ever done. Yet this pushed her enough to desire to do so. She sighed as she decided to let the mood take her. Dropping the rag so she can bend down behind the bar to pull out a shot glass. A short, stout bottle half filled with a rich, light brown liquid to accompany it. Tifa popped open the bottle to pour some of it in the glass. Not caring in the fact that was warm before downing it all.

“Little early to down that swill, darling.” Tifa quickly turned to the source of the voice. Having never heard them walk into the usually noisy bar. The old wood flooring tended to creak under the weight of any of the customers that walk in during the evening. Yet, it was surprising and shocking that someone had come in and caught her drinking something during the day. Not more so when she recognized the sight before her. Eyes widening for she had not seen that youthful face before her for a long time. Not since the beginning of the entire ordeal that got her in this position.

“Now, don’t look all surprised that I am even here,” rural accent akin to a nobleman punctuating the few words spoken by the stranger as he strutted into the bar, “You should have known I would have made a return sooner or later. It just happened to be much later than I would have liked. Had to wait until everything cooled down for you guys before I was able to join any this ragtag group of people again. Ya’ll have too much going on.”

Heels thumping dulling on the wood before he took a seat on one of the worn-out leather stools in front of the bar. Red top squishing down under wide hips covered in faded blue jeans. An edge broken by the white, loose fitting tank he wore that was accented by the dull gold bangles on his wrists. Matched by the tear drop shaped earring dangling from his ears and the tented shades. The faint sound squeaking leather breaking the silence between them. None of this distracted Tifa from gawking at the light browned haired man in front of her. Only able to utter out a few words she was able to utter out.

“Josh… Wha-. I thought you had died during the attack on the Mako Reactor near Barathrum.”  
  
“Nope, was able to escape with several others. Been in hiding with them in one of the few smaller villages. We been helping people escape other regions of the continent since then. Find out that was the only thing I could do while I was healing. We have been also been helping rebuild places for people to live in after the fall of Shinra,” hands waving in the air as if this were not a struggle for him. Even though he had seen the struggle of the people from across the entire landmass. The pain and anguish of these who were trying to survive that day with no food, clothing, or shelter.

“I’m sure you’re here for something other than catching up then.” A statement that caused Josh to close his eyes tightly and throw his head back. A hand going to his check to help solidify the faux disbelief.

“You cut me so, Tifa. Always able to see when someone needed something before, they can even honestly say how they are,” Josh says in a dramatic motion. Hand movements matching the nature of the statement before he continuing with his answer, “Truth of the matter. I need your help with something.”

This caused her to raise one of her eyebrows in question. Despite this guy being very caring, loving, and willing to listen to other people; there was always something attached to those requests for help. Something everyone in Avalanche had quickly learned after his arrival. Though the softer side that was more noted than his devious one. To the point the guy was quickly known as a second Mother to the ragtag group. With Tifa being the first mother to them, select few know of the devious side since Josh knew who to target when he needed help and it looked like Tifa was the one being targeted this time.

“My friend, I ask of you to impregnate me.” This shocked Tifa for a second. Unsure what she heard was indeed true. She was left speechless for moment as she tried to process the simple sentence.

“Focus Tifa,” Josh states as he places a hand on her cheek to make her face him, “What you heard is true. I’ve kept your secret for all these years, and I want you to be the ‘Father’ of my future child I want.”

“But… How? I know-.”

“Easy, I found a natural Mako Spring that still survived. In the middle of the spring was a single green Materia. Slowly rolling around the sandy bottom as if it was trying to escape from the spring that formed it. I could feel a lot of mana wafting from the gem when I reached for it. I can testify that spring had the purest connection to the life stream. It had washed over my body when I put my hand in. Apparently, that was the wrong move. Turned out to be a repeat of the same incident that happened to you as a child. This time I became the victim.

Ended up blacking out and waking up in the village we were help rebuilding. With surprising news and two years to adjust to the changes. At the same time, I realized this change could be blessing for me. I was never the dominating type of person or intreated in finding myself a wife, but still wanted children. Except… The only person, and only woman I even find myself remotely attracted to, that could remotely fill my needs is you.”

“Why me,” she asks him. Still confused as to why he would choose her in the first place. Tifa thought that out of all the people in Avalanche it would be Cloud chosen for this. Let alone the fact that another Materia existed with the same power in which affected her in the same way. Such things weren’t uncommon. It has been known that Materia can come in various versions. With some of them having the same kind effect but at the same time function differently from the one next to it..

“Quite easily my dear. You, out of all the people I know, is the one who is the most dedicated, responsible, and smartest person compared to the others. Along with an internal strength that most would buckle under.”

“And the others?”

“They are decent enough… But nothing compared to you in the long run. Plus, many of the men would be… less than reasonable with the request. Let alone know to be a proper gentleman about the whole situation.” Tifa could not argue with that since she dealt with some of the other members not so pleasant flirtations. She sighed because they weren’t even flirting. It was just straight out harassment with crude comments. She could only imagine if Josh went to one of the men in the group for such a delicate topic. In the past it wouldn’t be an issue of wanting a child, but with how things could change between them and the people that know them. If this became public to the whole group. She also can’t even imagine how raising a child in this world when survival for one person was hard on its own. Which brought about this question knowing on her mind now.

“What will you do with the child when its born?” A loading question on its own. One she might fear what would happen because the last thing she need was another child to watch over. Considering she had two under her wind already. Did not stop her from tilting her head when josh snorts from the question. Confused by the noise that was mad and why it was funny.

“Of course, I will care for it as my own. Love it and watch them grow in a village near the coast I settled down in.”

Tifa eyes narrowed, “And?”

He chuckled before answering, “If you wished to be the child life then it will be your choice. It does not matter for I did not ask for it. Just getting me pregnant with that fertile spank bank underneath that skirt of yours.”

Tifa blushed at that even though the answer pleased her. It wasn’t like she didn’t want a child of her own. It was just enough already with the two here in the bar. Maybe when they are older and able to truly help, she will settle down with someone that could give her that child or ask someone to birth her one. Much like how Josh was asking.

“Fine, I agree to this if you raise that child right.” She thrusts a handout as the other hand went to her hip.

“That I can promised.” Grinning larger as she took her hand and shook. They spent most of the evening talking and hammering out the deal. The boundaries that was created while making sure the child would not know who their “father” is as to kept at a certain distance with a possible reveal when they are older. If at all if it comes to it. Knowing that this may change in the future if they desire it.

**-UR-**

Tifa hummed as she pinned up her long black hair. Eyes closed since she did not need to investigate the mirror for this simple task. Having done this enough times to do it blind. Underneath this calm mask she wore is an excited bundle of nerves ready to explode outward. All centering around what was about to happen. She never had been the one to top despite her desire to do so once in her life. Previous partners, outside of Cloud, from the years always made her the one to submit. So, it was baffling and nerve wrecking that she had to be the one responsible for another person pleasure as well as hers. A feeling and thoughts that finally exploded when hands settled on her bare shoulders. Causing Tifa to jolt upwards as she turned to the source. Forcing the appendages off before she saw who it was. It was Josh with his hands up in the air as he gave her a gentle smile. Alert shoulders sagging as it seemed to reassure her that this might be alright. That everything might end well for the both of them.

“Don’t fret so much over this Tifa. Its not how good this will be. Just the outcome from the coupling,” Josh states to her. Slowly making his way over to the naked woman before him. Pressing their bodies together so bare skin was touching. Rough hands soon finding their way the fighter hips. Slightly amazed they were still so soft in his hands. Knowing full and well how much fighting she had done in the previous years before settling for the outskirts of the ruined city.

“Your right,” Tifa said with a heavy sigh, “Still want you to find enjoyment in this.”

“I know, I know, but… I just want the baby making magick in that soft cock of yours. Nothing else.” Tifa huffed at the statement but did not stop Josh when his hand went to her cock. Fingers wrapping around the thick member to palm at it so he could better envision what he had wanted. Not that he didn’t care for Tifa, it was just that semen held in the heavy balls were more important in this moment. Josh could tell that she had not stroked one off in a long time. If judging how full the sack looked like was any clue. Which made him wonder how she was able to wrangle for someone to watch the children she was taking care of for the night. Not that he cared in the moment since they weren’t his. He just knew how much of problem it was just to get someone willing enough to just watch them for a single night. Let alone one planned ahead of time, but he wasn’t going to question on how she got it done in the first place. All that matters is that she is free without any of the others knowing what they were doing.

“You make it sound like I’m nothing more than a means to an end,” she states in an amused manner. Followed by a snort as she finishes putting her hair into a messy bun. This enough to distract Josh from his previous thoughts. Hands tightening their grip on her shoulders slightly as he thought about it.

“Is it not,” he states as he bends down to kiss the top of the head he could get to. Standing right back to look at her face in the mirror to say, “It will be the end of the something before some new starts.”

**-UR-**

Once again Tifa was doing the same thing she had done a mere two months ago. Alone in the very much empty bar ready to drink away her sorrows of the world. This time for a very much different reason. A month or so ago she had willing helped her friend efforts in getting pregnant. The very next day after the “fun” did Josh disappear from town. Something that was unusual for him to do but she could get why he had done it. If he did end up pregnant then he wanted no links that could easily tie it to her. Josh wanted to be free from any bindings that could have prevented him from raising his child. At the same time, it gave her the chance to deny any possibility that it was her child. For some reason that sent a jolt right to her heart. Not a big one but strong enough to make her second guess if she had made the right choice in the matter.

Tifa sighed as she wiped down the spot for the fifth time that evening. Mind refusing to focus on something else than this matter. Hell, she even welcome that chance of having her mind consumed by thoughts of Cloud once again. Yet she focused on this. Wondering if she would at least be blessed with the confirmation that Josh was with child at least. Far away from the city and safe in a small village as the baby developed within him. She bent down to grab something from underneath the bar. An all too familiar bottle and glass as they were set down on the counter. Popping opening the bottle before the warm, light brown liquid was poured into the glass. This was a habit she needed to break soon. Knowing full in well she can’t drink away her problems whenever they pop up in her life. Yet she was still doing it right now in the hope it will dull some of the pain and stress she has. She was still so tired of helping everyone with their problems and her worrying over Josh added to it. Picking up the glass to press against her lips.

Before the amber liquid passed between the soft lips did a cough next to the entrance interrupted her move. Setting it back down to look over to see it was a messenger. One of the few professions that was stable in these times. He came over to set a thick envelop on the bar before leaving. Not wanting to stick around if a person was day drinking. Tifa gave the letter a once over before picking it up. The envelope was yellow and discolored but she was able to make out the familiar handwriting of Josh. The mess of scribbles he was known to have. This put a smile on her face since it meant he was still alive. Opening the extensive letter Josh sent her. This time sipping on the warm drink instead of downing it in one go. Tifa grin grew large the more she read the letter. It would seem the work and fun they had that night was successful. Now pregnant with a small bump starting to show on his stomach. There were even people helping him during this time. Though the grin did drop once she reached the end. This was most likely the be very last letter she was ever going to get from him for an exceptionally long time. If at all if he went on with his life. Tifa sighed as she put the glass down to grab the bottle. Placing the short neck between her lips to down half the content before slamming it down back down on the bar top. Now unsure if she had made the right decision or not about the whole situation. All she knew was that she might be regretting it all. The future was so uncertain to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza)


End file.
